Love Me Forever, Remember Me Always
by Angel Writer2
Summary: *Chapter 2 up* It's been one year since Will and Lyra parted, and they miss each other more than ever. Will they ever see each other again? *not a songfic* I wrote a poem and used that!
1. Chapter 1: As I Walk Along

Hello All! Angel Writer here! 'K, this is my first story, so please be gentle! This is NOT a songfic! The poem is called "As I Walk Along," one of my poems. (maybe I'll post some other poems.) Anyways! Hope you enjoy my story!  
  
Disclaimer: *mumble* don't own nothin' *mumble*  
  
Love me Forever, Remember Me Always  
  
Lyra stared up at the sky as tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't stop thinking about Will. She had left him exactly a year ago, but she could still feel his lips against hers. She sobbed in anguish, and Pantalimon crawled into her lap and licked her tears away.  
  
As I walk along  
  
Under a sky so blue The wind kisses my lips  
  
And I think of you  
  
A world away, Will was standing in the same place and cursed the same blue sky that Lyra was seeing. How could everything be so beautiful when his one true love had been taken from him? He touched his cheek, remembering the tear Lyra left there when they kissed goodbye for the last time.  
  
And the way you used to Kiss my lips so well As I'm in life without you It all seems like hell  
  
Unknowingly, they both sank down to the ground at the same time and cursed all that was good, Pantalimon and Kirjava let out a broken-hearted wail at the same moment, and sank painfully into the ground. Why did you have to leave me?  
  
And I wish again  
  
Though I know it's hopeless  
  
That you hadn't left this world  
Without one last kiss  
  
Softly, Will and Lyra cried themselves to sleep, and both found themselves in a world completely different from anywhere they had been, yet strangely familiar. What is this place, Lyra wondered, but suddenly that didn't matter to her anymore. She found herself racing toward a very familiar and beloved figure. Hardly daring to hope, she whispered, "Will?"  
  
He heard her unsure whisper and felt as though his heart would burst with happiness. "Lyra, Lyra!" He heard her sob and squeezed her tighter. "Oh Will, I missed you so much! We thought about you every day, me and Pantalimon, and we never went out with anyone, never. We couldn't-" She was suddenly silenced with his lips against hers. "I missed you too, Lyra," he whispered, "I don't want to leave you ever again." But before he could say more, the world began to shimmer. "Oh Will, what's happening now?" asked Lyra, frightened. "I think we're waking up, Lyra." "No, no, I don't want to wake up," she cried, clutching at him. "I don't ever want to wake up again, not if I'm here with you!" Will held her close, wanting to enjoy the last few seconds they would have together before waking up. Soon, Lyra herself began to shimmer. She saw, and began to clutch more desperately at him "No, Will, I don't want to leave you!" She cried, and with the last of her strength before waking up she whispered, "I love you." "I love you too." He whispered back, and the tears rolled down both of their cheeks as her shimmery form disappeared.  
  
Lyra slowly opened her eyes, hoping that she would still be with Will, dreading that she wouldn't. As she feared, she was back in her own world, but in the same moment realized that her dream had been real. "So there is a way to see him," she told Pantalimon, "The angel was right."  
  
But I know in my heart  
  
Though I don't see you with my eyes  
  
We're never truly apart  
  
For true love never dies 


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

I'm back! First of, I want to say SORRY!!!! I've been sick, and didn't want to get sicky germs on my computer! But here's the update y'all (fun word!) have been witing for! Secondly, I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers!! THANK YOU!!!!! Candy for all my reviewers! *throws out candy* Ok, enough of my babble (not really, still have review replies and a disclaimer1 MWAHAHAHAHA!) Well.yah.  
  
Review Replies:  
  
Ladybug: You reviewed TWICE so you get to go first!! Thanks for your reviews. I finally updated! This chapter's kinda short, but they should get longer!  
  
Shima And Tempis: I didn't like that Will and Lyra parted either!  
  
Songbreeze Swifteye: Love the name!  
  
p-f: I updated! Hope you like it!  
  
socal-schitzophrenic: I did it! I updated the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Love Me Forever, Remember Me Always  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
*Lyra was running, as fast as she could. Once again running from those who wished to destroy her, the Church, and the Gobblers. She did not have any idea where she was but it looked like a mix between Will's world, and the world of Cittagazze. It was night, but the sky was dark, devoid of stars. She ran, faster and faster, not knowing where she was headed, only knowing that she was all alone, not even Pan was with her.  
  
"Will, Will!" She cried, "Iorek, Pan! Is anyone there?" But no one came out of the darkness.  
  
She glanced behind her, and saw something that made her blood run cold; the cruel golden monkey that had always been with her mother. But her mother was nowhere to be seen. Lyra sped up her pace, but so did the monkey. And as she once again cried for Will to help her, the monkey caught up with her, and leapt at her, claws bared. She screamed.*  
  
And awoke in her bedroom in Dame Hannah's College, still screaming. The girl that shared the room, Alexa something, (Lyra hadn't bothered to learn her name) also jerked out of her sleep.  
  
"Lyra! What happened? What's going on?" Alexa cried in panic, fearing an attack, or worse.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just a dream. Go back to sleep." Alexa obliged immedeatly, leaving Lyra with her troubled thoughts.  
  
Lyra absently stroked Pan as she pondered her dream and tried to sleep. Why was I all alone? She wondered. Why wasn't even Pan there? She shook her head, and rolled over to go back to sleep. This didn't work, and she spent several hours trying to ponder the meaning of her dream.  
  
&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@  
  
Will dug through his closet in Mary's house, his new home. He was searching for the shards of the subtle knife. After he and Lyra had said their goodbyes at the window to Lyra's world, Will had shattered the knife, but he still saved all the knife pieces. Finally he found it. The leather knife sheath the held the many pieces of the knife. Will held it to his heart for a moment, then made his way to Mary's in-home office. He had to discuss an important subject with her. He believed that after a year, enough dust had probably been made to open just one more window. He only wanted to use the knife one more time.  
  
He glanced a the knife sheath, and once again clutched it to his heart. "Hold on Lyra, I'm coming."  
  
Alright, so it's short, but there! I updated! Like it? Hate it? Whatever, just review and tell me! But I warn you, I don't want any flames, I will retaliate *holds up flame-thrower* See? Well, just review, and I'll try REALLY hard to get the next chapter up sooner! Oh, and if anyone is an Inuyasha fan, or has seen the show, or read the manga, or something, then PLEASE read my other story and review!! Ok, that's it, you all can go now.  
  
I said get out of here!!!! 


End file.
